parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikucize
"We're here today visiting Miku-chan's exercise camp! We're gonna explore bending, stretching,twisting, jumping, All those things that make up the wacky world of exercise" - OLIVER “Exercising is fun! And it makes you feel good!" - Miku OLIVER visits and takes part in Miku's Exercise Camp as he learns the benefits of exercise. With Kaai Yuki, S2-Miki, and guest appearance by the members of Perfume, they will show OLIVER that exercising is fun and easy to do! DVD chapters # Welcome to Miku's Exercise Camp # Everybody Mikucize! # Exercise With a Caterpillar # Camp Miku Graduates # Dance to the Rhythm, Dance to the Beat # Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night # Dancing Samurai # どうしてこうなった?! # Get Up and Bend with Miku! # Tei Sukone - Love is War (Mwk Remix) # Jump, Leap and Skip! # Do "Computer City" with Perfume! # Everybody Mikucize Again! Plot Monty is hosting a show about Miku's exercise camp, with SF-A2 helping coach. The camp takes place in a park and everyone has blue shirts with a red "M" on it. Coach Miku tells Monty that everyone is happy because exercise makes you strong and feel good about yourself. Elmo explains that you need to practice to be good at exercise. Elmo says that one kid, Michael, helps with hopping and jumping. Rosita helps with twisting. Tara (the girl in the wheelchair you might remember) helps with arm exercises. And Slimey helps with bending. Monty asks for an example of what they do and so Elmo gives out the call to "Elmocize"!!! *New song- "Elmocize" Elmo, Rosita and the kids get Monty into exercising- and Elmo tells us to go visit the gym where one of their instructors will be right with us. *Animated clip- green female caterpillar with red hair and with a striped red and white outfit on sings a song about exercising. Back at the park, Monty shows up with his blue shirt on and introduces some of the recent graduates of Elmo's camp. *-Live action clip of little kids jumping and moving around to the beat of a pretty funky little tune. Monty is then found by Elmo (who had been hiding from exercising) and then Monty goes off again and Elmo introduces some more instructors. *Animated clip- live action person and animated cat do exercises like toe touches and aerobics stuff At the park, Monty still refuses to exercise. He doesn't think he needs to, but then Elmo and the kids tell him that he needs more strength. Monty thinks it's too hard to exercise, but then Elmo shows him another example. *Song- "Workout in a Chair"- The Asian woman on Sesame Street who runs the aerobics place (sorry, I don't remember the name) is seen in her dance/aerobics studio (whichever it is) with Tara and other kids doing a workout in a chair. And Big Bird is there too doing the workout with them. (I wonder if this video clip is maybe taken from the "Get Up and Dance" video.) Back at the park, Monty is doing "Workout in a Chair" and then Elmo teaches him some new exercises because he needs to exercise his whole body. Elmo shows Monty a video to explain about the different body parts. *Animated clip- arrows point out parts of the body on pictures of live people. Elmo tells Monty it's time to learn how to bend. *Classic song- "Elbows and Knees" (with live kids doing plenty of bending elbows and knees) Elmo leads kids in bending, with even Slimey and Monty joining in. *New Song- "Comin' Round the Bend" (to the tune of "She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain") Monty then wants to take a rest, but Elmo tells him it's time for the hopping lessons. *Song- "Do the Benny Hop"- Benny Rabbit (looking a bit different without his bellhop uniform on) leads kids and the same Asian woman from earlier in the courtyard area of Sesame Street in a hopping song. Tei Sukone then shows up in the park, where she informs OLIVER that she loves songs that describe about her, as long as it's as energetic such as the mwk remix. Then Michael shows Monty how he jumps, with a video. *Song- "Jump"- live action clips of kids and a few older people jumping around Then back to the park where Monty is enjoying jumping. Rosita then tells Monty it's time to learn to twist. And then Cyndi Lauper shows up with the Twister Sisters!!!! (Apparently she's part of the group) And Elmo introduces them to Monty. (The Twister Sisters? I'm guessing obviously a parody of 80s rock band- "Twisted Sister"- hmm, why didn't they get Dee Snider to guest star? ) *New Song- "Twister Sisters" (by the way, the song also mentions another classic 80s band- (accidentally, I'm sure)- Mr. Mister!) Monty is still singing the song even after the song stops and Monty says he feels stronger and very good and says he even likes to exercise. Elmo then says it's time to say goodbye and tells Monty to stop to say goodbye. And Monty says "Don't forget to Elmocize" as all of the cast jumps and twists and bends as they sing a reprise of "Elmocize". And then the credits roll. And then there's a special offer for parents to subscribe to Sesame Street Magazine, as well as Sesame Street Parents magazine! Concluding Thoughts- As always, Sesame Street accomplishes its purpose of educating children about exercise. The new songs are pretty catchy and there's even a surprise appearance by Cyndi Lauper!!! One of my favorite songs is on here- "Elbows and Knees"- one I remember seeing on the show a lot when I was younger. And Benny shows up- so this is a good video for "Around the Corner" character fans. Not a whole lot as far as classic stuff goes- but not too bad either.Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Home Videos Category:Home Movie Spoofs